yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sachiko Ogasawara
Sachiko Ogasawara is one of the main characters in the yuri series Maria-sama ga Miteru. ''She is Rosa Chinesis en bouton in the first season, and Rosa Chinesis in the second season. though prim, elegant, and somewhat aloof, Sachiko has both a rough (the novel and manga affectionately terms this as her "hysterical side") and a very sweet side. She is also afraid of heights and dislikes men. She is from Pine Class. Yuri Feats *In Autumn, she fulfilled the promise she made with Yumi Fukuzawa before, to choose and proclaim her as her petite soeur, and to become the Rosa Chinesis en bouton petite soeur. *The first girl who asked to be her petit soeur was Shimako, but Shimako accepted Rosa Gigantea's rosary instead, meaning that she turned down Sachiko's offer. *She is a misandrist, because she can't get over her hatred of men that she was against having the rule of Cinderella to the school festival play to play along a prince played by another man. *In the Rose Mansion, where the heads of the Yamayurikai have been meeting there every day to prepare for the school festival, she hugged Yumi after she pumbed into her as soon as she opened the door overwroughtly, to ask her to be her petite seour, since she was a first year and didn't have an Onee-sama, she promised that she'll train her and make her into a beautiful Benibara, even though she didn't know her name until a few minutes. *After viewing the picture of herself and Yumi while tying her scarf properly, she was happy holding Yumi close to her and told the Yamayurikai about how close they are as they can see from that picture. *To perform the ceremony of Rosa Chinesis's starting with giving Yumi the Rosary in front of all of the Yamayurikai is what she barely succeeded until Yumi rejected to accept the Rosary. *The thing she wants Yumi to remember one sunset at the same place she first met her near the statue of Maria, is that she'll definitely become her soeur, without fail.Yet she believed that Yumi have her own thoughts on the matter, so she won't force her. *The moment she touched Yumi's shoulder at dusk time in the Rose Mansion discussion, she kept staring at her for a while. *One more time, alone afterschool she played a duet on a piano with Yumi while she was holding her gently putting her hand on her shoulder. *Until the school's festival, she inspired Yumi to attend the Cinderella play's rehearsals with her, to at least come watch her rehearse, then she set Yumi's curl behind her ear. *When she saw the photograph of herself tying Yumi's scarf in a proper knot, she really didn't remember, not as far as when it was, she felt better that she remembered, fixing so many underclassmen's scarves is what she almost never do, she wondered why she decided to do Yumi's, she's not a morning person and her mind was in a fog, so she assumed that she stopped Yumi to tie her scarf without realizing it, that must be why she was unable to remember it right away. *Her advice for Yumi about how to deal with rumors spread across the school about the matter that Sachiko was rejected by her: to avoid saying anything unnecessary, because rumors have a way of growing more outlandish the more they respond to them, if there's something requires an explanation, Yumi doesn't have to parcel it out in bits and pieces, rather, when those around her are prepared to listen, Yumi should explain it clearly just once, while they are fussing about it, Yumi should let it go like wind through willows. *If Yumi was going to weep about what happened in the past when she rejected Sachiko, she adviced her to hurry up and accept her rosary, she said it once she'll say it again, to motivate her to be her soeur. *At the lunch break she went to Yumi to encourage her to accept her rosary after giving her Cinderella's play script she own , with a promise that if Yumi does that she'll take her place and be interviewed instead, so she'll wait to know whenever Yumi decide to accept. *From the moment she saw Sei was embracing Yumi while they were alone in one of the rooms of the Rose Mansion, her jealousy was evident in the way she looked at Sei with scornful face. *Right before Yumi finished washing the cups in the Rose Mansion, while they were alone she rehearsed some verses with her of the Cinderella's school play only to hold her shoulders for Yumi did have it all memorized, until the rest of the Roses arrived to their room after they were off getting the costumes of the Cinderella play. *The secret objective in doing the Cinderella play with Shimako in the lead role playing with Hanadera's student council president was to get her to overcome her dislike of men, yet she skipped even the introduction to walk on the path to the side of the library aimlessly, she went away from him after the dance rehearsal as soon as the fifteen minute break was stated. *Certainly, she was unwilling to dance with Hanadera's student council president, but she believed that she'll lose if she run away, so she accomplished what she desired to be Yumi's dance partner until everyone arrives. She taught her to have faith that her body will remembers and let go, to not rush it and smile, she began to see Yumi starting to move wonderfully, she had no idea dancing was so fun only with her. *At the fifteen minutes break of the Cinderella waltz rehearsal, for another time she told Yumi if there were to be anything she wanted to ask of her, that would be all to accept her rosary. *Inside the greenhouse at sunset, she leaned at Yumi's shoulder, with her tears flowing she begged her to stay there, then she cried in her lap. *For Yumi she explained the cause of her sorrow: Suguru, the students body president whom she was to take the role of Cinderella along with his role of the prince, doesn't have any feelings for her, but she's an only daughter, and he is capable enough to lead the Ogasawara Group, her parents want them to get married as well, so she says that he will marry her, but she is against that idea, telling Yumi that explanation was the same as confession to her. *After she knew Yumi allowed her to give her the rosary, she shook her head refusing her offer because she wants her to let her fight, she doesn't want to run anymore, and she made her notice that over half the plants in that greenhouse are roses, that over-flowering Rose Chinesis, she wanted her to remember this flower. *After the school festival one night, while Yumi was supposing she won't have occasion to go to the Rose Mansion anymore, nor to converse with Sachiko, Sachiko's hand reached her shoulder for she was looking for her. *By telling Yumi after the school festival that she stumped on Suguru's foot three times during the dance she told her after it's thanks to her that she can laugh about it that time, therefore she asked her to keep her company for a bit, to lead her to the same place they first met near the statue of Maria to put the rosary of Rosa Chinesis en bouton around her neck, no bets or sympathy or anything like that, for it was a sacred ceremony. *The secret ceremony she had with Yumi is what she projected to stay as a secret from the other Roses that she was unwilling to fill their curiously about when or where did they have the ceremony. *After giving Yumi pieces of hard candy she approached her to properly tie her scarf, and ask her politely to make the distinction and properly address her as "Onee-sama" instead of "Sachiko-sama" because she's her soeur. *She aimed to do her hardest to fix the relationship between Rei and Yoshino of the yellow rose family with asking the Yamayurikai about some advice. *The second time she spotted Sei cuddling Yumi and even added a kiss on her cheek the moment she entered the main room of the Rose Mansion, she informed Sei if she finds herself longing for the warmth of another girl she should feel free to hug her own imouto, and asked her to refrain from being so familiar with "her little sister" (her imouto), and for Yumi, she instructed her to never flail about in an unseemly manner because it will only entertain Rosa Gigantea more, as she wiped off the imprinted kiss of Rei on her cheek in a hurry using her own handkerchief. *To hear Yumi address her with "Onee-sama" is what she desired to that she admonished her that she wasn't going to respond if she still addresses her as "Sachiko-sama", because no matter how long she waits, Yumi make no attempt to change how she address her, as soon as she heard her calling her "Onee-sama", she turned to her with a smile and a warm response. *The same thought she was tormented with as Yumi: was agonizing over their Onee-sama, hoping to do something for their Onee-sama, as Rosa Chinesis studied for her college entrance exams, Sachiko gave it a lot of thought, but ultimately she came to the realization that she could do nothing, and she had grown despondent, but Rosa Chinesis came by and told her that she came to see her face, and that completely lifted her spirits, because she realized that what her Onee-sama (Rosa Chinesis) wants from her is the same as what Yumi wants from her, she only need Yumi to be by her side, she need a little sister who will be there for her, while they were still in the courtyard with the cold wind contacting them, she held her hands and asked her to stay by her side and when she become lonely every so often she asked her to hold her hands for her. *Before the Roses Election she held both of Yumi's hands and requested her to watch her from there. * In order to let Rosa Gigantea behaves in a sisterly fashion with Shimako for once, she excused herself and leave them alone. * On Youko's final Valentine's Day in Lillian Academy, she promised to gift her with the best day ever, since Youko's wish was to include the Rose Mansion among the places where the cards can be hidden, because she wanted to see the Rose Mansion bustling with ordinary students, she granted her that wish. * The night the boutons had a matter to discuss amongst themselves, she was certain that, she was certain that she have made Yumi feel lonely, so she decided to walk home with her. * The reasons she was extra irate that time she just arrived in the main room of the Rose Mansion, firstly because Sei was pursuing Yumi through the main room trying to embrace and catch her, secondly and the main reason was because she supposed Yumi was enjoying herself when Sei is present, she doubted Yumi has growing to hate her so that Yumi doesn't even want to see her, because she supposed Yumi have been avoiding her, at first, she thought it was because she's herself a bouton, and Yumi was avoiding her to be on a fair footing for the Valentine's Day event, but she noticed Yumi have been behaving normally towards both of Rei and Shimako, even when Yumi come to the Rose Mansion, Yumi leave before she arrives, and Yumi disappear from her presence she thought as if she was fleeing from her, and one morning in front of Mother Maria Yumi left as if it to avoid her, yet it wasn't like Yumi have actually have been avoiding her. * Being avoided by Yumi, and never being told why, she was sad that she wanted to cry instead of Yumi, and she assumed for Yumi to never talk to her, as of how little she mean to Yumi. * In the end of Lillian school Valentine treasure hunt event, her red date card wasn't found by any girl, so she showed the others its location inside the greenhouse, precisely hidden under the base of the bush of Rosa Chinesis flowers, where Yumi dug at the surface only, even though Yumi didn't know the name of her witness, she was the only person who believed in her since she spoke with such sincerity, then touched her shoulder, and supposed the red card really mustn't have been under the bush earlier, besides, the card was buried deeper than where Sachiko buried it, so she suggested to just leave it as if St. Valentinus has been up to mischief. * On a snowing weather of Valentine's Night, what she hoped for as she met Yumi in the Rose Mansion, that she didn't mean to return her rosary, she also informed her about the time when she was a first-year student, when she felt as though Youko could read her every thought, and yet, she didn't really understand what Youko was thinking, that is the reason she deemed for why she had been feeling discouraged, and it seemed as though Yumi was avoiding her, so she was a little panicked, but that was her misunderstanding, it was because Yumi wanted to give Valentine's chocolates to her, so she sought Rei's advice and made chocolate truffles. * If it's something Yumi made for her, she would accept it most gratefully, so she approached her more to receive her Valentine's chocolates, but then after Yumi mistook to give her the ones she messed up which meant to be for Sei, she persistently wouldn't let go of it, until all of the chocolate truffles inside the two boxes came out as it was mutually pulled with opposite directions, leading some to land on the table besides them, she thought it was some sort of performance, tasted two of them, and admired how delicious they were. * To be secretly admired by someone she doesn't know as Mifuyu is what she found not romantic, because she prefers someone who is clear and upfront about it like Yumi, but she still ended up watching it, even as she complained. * The idea of going on a date one Sunday with Yumi sounds fun to her, and she would like to go somewhere Yumi wants to go, and was looking forward to it. * Going out with Yumi one day, they both bought the novel book about a love story between two girls named Sei Suga and Kaori ''The Forest of Briars, she even admired how Yumi was thinking about asking Rosa Gigantea to sign her copy if she discovered that she was the author for the novel book. * She didn't especially mind if Sei borrow Yumi, but she was about to decline her request and was totally annoyed after hearing from her that she won't strip Yumi of her uniform and toy with her or anything. * Before Yumi, Yoshino and Sei were to handle the clean-up of the Rose Mansion, she requested Yumi to try not to entertain Rosa Gigantea. * "The White Petals" episode of the first season, is what she believes to be a beautiful story. * As she met Yumi near the statue of Mother Maria she asked her when or where they shall meet up according on Yumi's schedule for their date, and was looking forward to it. * To Nash's Burger, since Yumi often have lunch there, she settled on making her purchase before taking a seat for both of them, ordering two each of the hamburger, one oolang tea, and medium fries to share together. * After she just went to a nearby jeans store that had caught her eyes, and later found Yumi worried after her return, she touched her shoulder, and picked out a handkerchief of her bag to wipe Yumi's teary eyes. * The reason she told Yumi for wanting the same jeans that she have in the fitting room, is because it was seeing Yumi that made her want a pair of jeans, that was why she could not help but be drawn to that jeans shop. *Just as Yumi was thinking of calling her on the phone at home, she called Fukuzawa's residence to thank her for the fun day, and hoped to go out together again, before saying goodnight to her. *Gazing at Sei who fed Yumi a takoyaki, with a lour, she asked Sei to not instill in Yumi the habit of eating while standing, though she was jealous too, and she tried to ignore Kashiwagi's last remark about her having the most fun when she's being with Yumi, and went to prepare some tea. *For the New Year, she hoped Yumi will stay at Ogasawara's residence for a night, as long as it isn't inconvenient for Yumi. *Speaking with Yumi while their futon beds were next to each other, she informed her that it made her happy for her visit that day, and asked her to come visit again if she wouldn't mind. *Out of her deep concern of Yumi, she requested her to not get carried away in preparing for the send-off ceremony for the graduates. *In the infirmary she was worried and came by to see Yumi who collapsed during math class because she skimped on sleep to practice for the first-year students perform for the graduating students, on the surface, her words were as cold as the hand she placed on Yumi's brow, and yet, somehow, there was a warmness and melancholy to them. She also asked Sei to do her a favor since her class is in study hall to take care of her. *Watching Yumi's loach scooping show on the first-year students perform, she laughed for the first time in school. *Since Yumi was feeling sad over how Shimako has no longer a dear sister or a little sister, she invited Yumi for a hug while they were alone in the Rose Mansion, then with Touko's fiery entrance, she cut off the hug she shared with her petite soeur. *Since she didn't get Yumi anything on White Day, it has been on her mind to give her something as a present, therefore she asked her about her preference. *To go on a date for half a day with Yumi to an amusement park is what she accepted after White Day. *During Maria Festival, she inspired the attendants to give a warm round of applause to Shimako and Noriko for having shown them such beautiful sisterly love. *In order to persuade Noriko to have Shimako as her Onee-sama, she told her that they're close, though they weren't sisters yet, Shimako still is supposed to look after Noriko, so she continued to push them from the right directions, leaving Shimako to choose whether to quit the Yamayurikai and leave the position of Rosa Gigantea to be just friends with Noriko, or to stay in Yamayurikai and leave Noriko behind. She added that if Noriko doesn't want to be looked after by other senior students, she suggested her to start looking for an Onee-sama. Following with the plan, she was the person who nudged Noriko forward and sent her to find Shimako who confusedly ran out of the Rose Mansion in a rainy day, and to take care of her. Gallery Anime 25992 918334.jpg Anime 25992 1322029.jpg Videotogif 2018.05.23 00.34.12.gif Anime 25994 653945.jpg Videotogif 2018.05.23 06.03.14.gif Videotogif 2018.05.23 06.06.34.gif Anime 25995 677093.jpg Anime 25995 1161202.jpg Videotogif 2018.05.24 05.04.46.gif Anime 25999 1062603.jpg Anime 26001-2 1221262.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.29 11.38.39.gif Anime 26005 1060059.jpg 12238661632 n 858358.jpg Videotogif 2018.07.01 13.53.00.gif Videotogif 2018.07.01 13.53.28.gif Videotogif 2018.07.01 13.53.55.gif Anime 26017 1251083.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.05 17.12.31.gif Videotogif 2018.08.05 20.38.34.gif Anime 26019 723014.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.07 08.15.03.gif Anime 26026 1418000.jpg Videotogif 2018.11.06 14.58.24.gif Videotogif 2018.11.06 15.02.24.gif Videotogif 2018.11.06 16.44.45.gif Videotogif 2018.11.07 18.18.15.gif Category:Maria-sama ga Miteru Category:Characters Category:Romantic